More Like Her- ALTERNATE ENDING
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are engaged, but Rose finds that Dimitri has been cheating on her. They break up and Rose does something that will change who she is… for the better or for worst. AH, OOC THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO THE FIRST ONE! READ THAT ONE FIRST! :) -Contest entry-


**Contest entry for missvalover94**

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

**Summary: Rose and Dimitri are engaged, but Rose finds that Dimitri has been cheating on her. They break up and Rose does something that will change who she is… for the better or for worst.**

**Pairing: R/D**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 1,368**

**Type: One- Shot**

**Song: More Like Her by Miranda Lambert**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The wonderful Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, the characters etc. I do not own the song nor the lyrics.**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

They gave me a night off of work. I was going to surprise Dimitri, my fiancé. He was so amazing and wonderful. He was the only guy who treated me right and made me happy. I was always put down by family and in school. I had no friends… until Dimitri came along.

I rounded the corner of a building and stopped short. I guess I was wrong. My eyes were flooded with tears and I couldn't stop the sob that came out of my mouth.

He looked up and gasped. His eyes were wide, and so were the girl's. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I shook my head at him and ran the opposite way. I could hear the footsteps chasing after me, and my name being called but I didn't stop.

How could he? After everything, he goes and throws it away.

The pain became less and less bearable as the seconds ticked by. I collapsed on my knees on the sidewalk and clutched my chest, sobbing hard.

"Roza," He whispered and hugged me. I pushed him away.

"No. No, you hurt me. Leave me! Leave me alone! I hate you!" I screamed at him and kept slapping at his chest. He grabbed my wrists.

"No, you don't. You love me. We were going to get married. I swear, she means nothing to me." His chocolate brown eyes were wet with un-shed tears.

I shakily stood up and took the engagement ring off my finger.

"No, you're lying. I know you love her I can see it in your eyes. You never loved me."

"No, Roza. No. Put the ring back on, please!" He started crying.

"It's too late. Maybe I should have been more like her." I threw the ring at him and ran, not looking back as I started to cry once more.

* * *

Two years has passed since that day. I don't know what happened to Dimitri, but I do know that I am alone. Forever alone.

I don't know if he married her, Tasha. She was beautiful, and strong; while I was ugly, and weak.

Maybe if I held onto my pride and never let him lie, I would still be with him. But I guess he deserves her. She loves him and vice versa.

I cry every day. Cry for Dimitri, our ruined relationship, being alone, everything.

He was probably married to her and expecting a baby already.

I sobbed harder.

* * *

I was lying in my bed, I refused to move. The pain is too much.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

I ignored it.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

The pounding became faster and harder.

Soon I heard a crash.

"Rose!" It was Christian, Lissa's boyfriend.

"Rose!" This time it was Lissa.

I heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom, but I didn't move an inch.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped. She shook me, trying to get me to move off the bed. I stumbled off, due to the weakness of the lack of food and water.

"You can't be like this! You can't stop living."

"Why not? I will always be alone. No one will ever love me!" I cried.

"I love you! Christian loves you!" Lissa protested.

"That's different. I need to be _loved_. Not sibling love. I need _real love._"

She shook her head and dragged me towards the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Christian place an envelope on my bed.

Lissa left after she forced me to take a shower and eat something. I didn't do it willingly though. I remembered the envelope Christian gave me and I walked towards it and slowly opened it.

'_Roza' _was written on the front.

I continued to read.

_Roza, _

_I am so sorry for what I did. I swear she didn't mean anything to me. Nothing at all. You are my life. I don't know why I did it. If I could go back in time and fix what I did, I would. But that's the thing. I can't change the past… but I can change the future._

_Meet me at the park bench. You know which one. The one where we first met, and let's talk this over. Please. This is all I ask of you. Let me explain myself. If you still don't want to be with me you don't have to, just let me explain._

_Love,_

_Dimitri_

I sat down. I didn't know if I should go or not.

* * *

"Roza," He gasped, as I slowly walked up to the bench where we first met. I remember I was just walking, thinking of my problems, when I bumped into Dimitri. We got talking and soon started to date. Then this happened.

"You have five minutes." I told him. Immediately he began.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. She means nothing to me, believe me. I swear if you take me back I will be the best man you will ever have. I will never do it again, beautiful. Your perfect to me, and I don't need anyone else. I love you. Take me back, please!"

"If you loved me, why did you do it?"

"I don't know! I-I guess she was a distraction."

"To distract you from what?"

"I-I- From everything. The stress. I've been trying to support you and save money for the wedding, just the wedding itself! But then I met her and thought she could distract me, as a friend. But then it became more, and she told me she loved me. A-and I told her I didn't love her, but I guess it escalated to 'friends with benefits' and I'm sorry!"

I thought a minute and turned around, not wanting to let him see me cry.

"Roza," It came out in a broken whisper.

"You promise you will never do it again?"

"Yes, I swear! You're so, so beautiful and the only girl I will ever love."

"I-" I stopped short. Was it true what I was about to tell him. I decided, yes, yes it was.

"I forgive you."

Four years has passed, and I know I made the right decision. Every day Dimitri proves his love for me more and more. We are now married, and I am pregnant… but he doesn't know it yet.

We were going out to the park, where we first met, and also made up four years ago.

We walked, holding hands, towards the bench.

"Sit down." I told him. He obeyed and pulled me down on his lap.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you to." A few minutes of silence passed. But it wasn't awkward, it was actually quit comfortable.

"D-Dimitri?"

"Yeah, beautiful?" He murmured back.

"I have to tell you something."

He rubbed my arm soothingly, "You can tell me anything, baby."

I took a deep breath.

"I-I'm pregnant." His hand that was soothingly rubbing my arm, stopped.

"What?" He whispered.

"I said, 'I'm pregnant'."

"I know that. It's just- wow." I could see the wheels turning in his head.

_Oh my God, he's going to leave me again._

"Y-you're going to leave me, right? I'm going to get fat, and you're not going to love me anymore." The tears were already running down my cheeks before I could stop them.

"Oh God, no! Angel, this is wonderful! I can't wait for the baby to come already. I already made one mistake; I'm defiantly not going to make another."

"Really," I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He smiled and whipped my tears.

"Really."

We both smiled at each other. Knowing we would get through whatever was coming our way.

* * *

**So how was this? It wasn't as sad :) I cried writing the first version, lol!**

**Review please!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
